Avengers Assemble Soon?
by Wookie3
Summary: After 'The Avengers' Tony and Pepper fix Stark Tower. "There is something on the bench for you Tony." When Pepper gets back from Washington D.C, she has a surprise for Tony. They redecorate and rearrange the tower for an internal guest! Who will it be?
1. What the Note Says

Hello! I am super excited to be writing this! The 24 hour wait was painful! Tell me what you think by reviewing and if you like it, I will put another chapter on.

* * *

It was a warm, February afternoon and Tony Stark just entered 'Stark Tower'. Natasha Romenoff walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to meet Clint at the pizza shop down the street, want to come?" Natasha offered Tony for once, rather than him ask her.

"No thanks," Tony replied "Pepper is coming home from I am meeting her at the airport and I don't think she will appreciate me forgetting. Again!" Natasha was nodding in agreement because she had to pick up Pepper last time.

"Fair enough," said Natasha "oh, and there is mail on the bench, for you." Then she left. Tony walked over to the bench and flipped through the mail. Something caught his eye. It was a message from Pepper Potts.

_Dear Tony,_

_I'm on my way home now. I hope that Natasha doesn't have to pick me up, again. Oh, and I have a surprise for you. And no it's not pizza for dinner._

_Love Pepper! xoxo_

**Tony froze, thinking of what it could be.**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. It was my first chapter of my first story ever. Please review, fave, follow! I love you all. Warm hugs for everyone!


	2. The Suprise

The idea for this chapter came to me sitting on the couch, after school, eating an apple!

* * *

"WHAT?!" Tony's voice was high and squeaky.

Pepper was trying to comfort Tony as he was 100% freaking out.

"But how, what, when?" Tony's voice was getting higher and squeakier by the second.

"Yes Tony, just calm down. I know that this is huge. No, please don't scream, or freak out anymore, but it is true." Pepper stared at Tony, trying even harder to calm him down.

Tony felt comfortable to talk again. "So you're, you are... Pregnant?"

Natasha and Clint were walking back to 'Stark Tower' when they saw lightning coming from Central Park.

"Should we go check that out?" Clint asked Natasha with a really serious tone.

"Yeah," Natasha sounded more serious than Clint, "What the hell are they doing?"

When Clint and Natasha got to the middle of Central Park, they saw Steve, Thor, but not Bruce... They saw Hulk!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" This was shouted synchronized by Natasha and Clint.

"Friend Hulk and I, the god of thunder were having a battle practice whilst fighting to prove whom is strongest," Thor protested this while acting-out what they we doing, "Is that not how you people of earth prove things here?" Wow for once Thor sounded confused.

"No!" Natasha was a bit worried about the damage they made, for she would have to pay for it since no one else does, "And we certainly don't make a huge scene in the middle of Central Park! Well other than the thousand times we saved it." According to the tone in Natasha's voice, she was getting tired, Clint heard this and told everyone that it was time to go home.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

When they got home, Pepper was there to greet them. As they walked in, they saw food everywhere! Floors, ceiling, walls, furniture, the unusual!

'DING'

Tony popped up from behind the counter. "Ooooo! My double decker, triple choc chip chocolate mud cake is ready!" Tony's voice was back to normal now.

Everyone but Pepper and Tony was standing there eyes wide open, chins dropped so far down that they would break if they were down any further down.

"Has friend Tony gone crazy?" Thor looked like he was a lost puppy with his geogeous eyes.

Pepper was the only one able to explain. "Well... He kind of freaked out because... Umm, I'm pregnant! Now please no one else do all this," Pepper gestured to all the mess that Tony made, "because I don't want it have to clean up a..." Pepper was cut off from her sentence because she was being squished by the hugs of Bruce, Clint and Natasha. It took Steve a moment to figure it out, then the group hug was joined by him, Thor on the other hand, coming from Asgard, ,had no idea of what they were talking about.

Tony spoke, "Yo, god, shes pregnant. Ya know. You don't know? She is going to have a baby."

Thor froze in thought.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you review, I will love you even more (if that is possible^_^) and I will eat marshmallows in your favour!**


	3. Flashbacks

**Today I just felt like making someone happy, so I updated my story!**

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" everyone on the bottom floor could hear (now 4 month pregnant) Pepper scream, and she was on the top floor.

Within a minute, Natasha was in Pepper and Tony's room with a knife in her hand to protect them, but Natasha didn't expect to see what she did.

"What? What's wrong? What is it?" Natasha was starting to get a bit worried.

"I don't know," Pepper was scared, and holding her swollen belly. "It's Tony. He was having an anxiety attack and it scared me, but he wasn't breathing after it this one and it scared me and..."

"Pepper calm down. Its okay, just calm down!" Natasha was trying to reassure Pepper.

Tony woke up 20 minutes later, at 1:45am, and went out to the kitchen to make himself a coffee, only to find Natasha and Pepper sitting on the couch, talking.

"Wait a minute. What is this? Natasha are you bribing Pepper to do something for you? Because I of all people know that pregnant women are gullible." Tony protested with a chuckle on the end of his sentence.

"Hey. I may more gullible than normal but that still hurt!" Tony walked over to Pepper and kissed her on the head, then sat down on the couch next to her and shot Natasha a death glare after she giggled when Pepper told Tony off.

"So, what are you guys doing awake?" Tony asked innocently as Natasha shot the death glare straight back at him.

"Tony, um, you woke me up, and, um I may have accidently, slightly woken up Natasha." Pepper said slowly and almost in a whisper.

Now was Natasha's chance to pick-on Tony. "Actually, Tony you woke-up the whole building, because you had an anxiety attack in your sleep and Pepper screamed, so it's your fault!"

"Sorry then." Tony was speaking sarcastically.

"What happens when... You know?" Natasha asked Tony.

"What, when? oh, I guess you could say they are flashbacks." Tony answered.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Hey! Guys, come quickly!" Natasha yelled at the top of her lungs. She yelled so loudly, that Clint and Tony could hear it over their favourite movie, MEN IN BLACK! Steve was in the kitchen and was the first on the scene.

"What?" Steve yelled back, over the milkshake machine, "What do you want? Can I bring my milkshake in there?"

"No Steve. Just get in here!" Pepper shouted back. Steve sighed at his un-finished milkshake and went in without it. Next in the lounge-room was Bruce. He was in the bath-room, shaving, and he came in the lounge-room with shaving cream on his face. Pepper and Natasha chuckled at the sight of there now un-happy friend. Thor burst in the room, ready to fight, then realised that he missed the door and put a huge hole in the wall.

"Sorry!" He said as if he was going to be killed for what he did. Soon after Thor broke the wall, Clint and Tony came in. Clint came in through the door, but Tony couldn't resist and came in through the hole in the wall.

"What?" Tony asked as he got a death glare from Pepper and Natasha and a laugh from the others, "I seriously 100%, could not resist!"

Natasha's glare broke, "Anyway. Who feels like saving the Statue if Liberty today?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAA! My sister showed me the X-MEN movies recently and i just had to put some of those characters in. So in the reviews, tell me who your favourite X-MEN character is and they will be in the next chapter/s! And also in the reviews, give me some promts of what you want them to say/do and I will put them in too! LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! and i will eat chocolate chip cookies in your favour!**


	4. Old friends, new surprises and reunions!

**Okay! Now, I think you would agree with me that a week is to long to wait to update! So here it is... Chapter four!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own many things in this story. Except for the miracle that Pepper is pregnant with!**

* * *

A familiar voice echoes throughout the Statue of Liberty, "You guys need to leave!" Hawkeye can't put a name on the man's serious tone._ 'Am I going deaf?'_ Hawkeye thinks to him self when he hears a second voice, but this time it is a woman's. "Why? What's wrong?" The woman sounds worried, but serious none the less. Shortly after this the man replies. "Because I can't move!" _Wow! Is this really him? Can the man with the best hearing ever (Hawkeye), be fooled by his ears now? Or are thy really with his old friend?_ Hawkeye decides to share the information with the rest of the avengers, excluding Tony, whom is one a call, to Pepper, somewhere in the sky, where as Captain America, Hulk, Hawkeye, the Black Widow and Thor are in the neck of the Statue of Liberty. They hear a loud thump as Iron Man lands on lady Liberty's head.

Hawkeye runs over to Natasha and throws himself over her, just as something falls on her, more like makes Clint fall on her because it fell on him.

"Are you OK Clint?" Natasha asks as Steve helps her up, only to realize that Clint fell on her because the large piece of metal knocked him out. "CLINT!?" Natasha screams as she sees the big gash down his back! As Natasha cradles Hawkeyes head in her lap, a big, huge, ugly, thing comes down into the room, Natasha realizes the beast must see them as prisoners. Thor, beginning to have a habit of protecting near-by women, in this case Natasha, he starts to battle the beast. Hulk, not to long after, begins to help protect Natasha and the unconscious, should-be-by-now boyfriend of hers. Steve, however, stands back, guarding the crying Natasha like a guard-dog. The only thought that comes to Steve's mind is _'__Where could Tony Stark be at a time like this?'_

Well, Tony is stuck! He literally can't move. All he can do is command JARVIS to explain to Pepper that he loves her and _will_ be home soon. _That_ was a lie! Because Tony is facing none other than the very well-known and incredibly evil, Magneto.

* * *

**Another chapter down _'whoop whoop'. _I have to admitt that I feel guilty because of what I did to Clint. Fret not. He will be all better in the next chapter (maybe). Okay so I did sort of lie in my previous chapter, as I said that the X-MEN characters you like will be in this chapter, but I only had two people review, so I am going to wait until I get at least five people to tell me who their favourite X-MEN characters are. So feel free to review or, if you can PM me to let me know!**

**I am eating cupcakes in your favour!**


	5. How About A Movie Night?

**Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter! I really hope no one hates me, but it would be okay if you did. After all, it's not a perfect world! This chapter will be a bit longer than usual as an apology! ^_^**

* * *

"Logan?" Steve seemed almost surprised at how much his bad-tempered friend had not changed, after all, Logan can heal pretty quickly, which means that when he ages, he actually doesn't, "How long has it been? Wait till' Natasha sees you! Oh, she'll be so happy that you are here, in New York. Wait, what are you doing in New York?"

Logan got startled as Steve appeared out of no where, then realised whom it was standing, slightly frightened in front of him. Steve winced as Logan held his claws up to Steve's neck.

"Where is she?" Logan demanded.

"Who are you looking for?" Steve replied, trying not to sound at all scared.

"The kid! Where is she? Where is Rogue? Is she alright?" Logan was the kind of person that you did not want to make angry!

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING: IN STARK TOWER**

Pepper is doing a really cool trick. She is eating her toast, but balancing her plate on her belly.

Thor helped Natasha bring unconscious Clint up to his room, then the doctor said that Clint was in a coma. When Natasha heard this she felt sad-angry-happy, perhaps a mixture of all three. She only knows why she feels angry, she feels this way because he pushed her out of the way and got himself hurt.

**5 Hours later**

_Why would he do such a thing? How could he do such a thing? _All these questions were running through Pepper's head, _Who is this man? Why would Steve bring a stranger here? What has gotten into...__  
_

_"Steve_?" Pepper finished her question aloud, as Steve walked in the kitchen, with an empty milkshake cup.

"Beg pardon?" Steve asked as he heard Pepper speak in almost a whisper, "were you talking to me?"

Pepper jumped at the sound of the man's deep, yet serious voice, "Oh. I-um. I'm sorry, I-ah, I didn't see you there!" Pepper was still shocked and stumbled over her words, "have you seen Tony?"

Pepper's heart sank after Steve explained what happened the day before. He then goes on to explain who Tony was kidnapped by. She didn't seem to understand any of it because, the last time she was with Tony, he was in his suit.

Pepper was still confused, "Wait, so who is this guy?"

"'This guy' as you referred to him, is probably one of the most dangerous people in the world!" Natasha Romenoff walked in the room and answered the question as she wiped away a tear, that she hoped no one else in the room would notice, but Natasha didn't get away with it that easily, because Bruce was wrapping her in a hug within 10 seconds, "ah, Bruce. I can't breathe! BRUCE!"

It was only then that Bruce realized that his grip was getting tighter by the second, "Oh! Sorry Nat, I got carried away. You smell nice!"

"Were you supposed to say that aloud?" Everyone in the room was now staring at Bruce, whom was still clinging to Natasha. Thor then walked in, looking rather embarrassed. He was clutching a plastic cover in his strong hands, and put his most adorable puppy-dog face on. Natasha pulled away from Bruce, who was still as a statue, and walked over to Thor.

"Do you want to watch that movie?" Pepper asked from the couch on which she was resting. Thor nodded and Pepper motioned for him to sit on the couch next to him. Steve surrendered and snuggled in next to Natasha.

Pepper was speaking in a quiet, and fierce tone. She looked at Thor, "Do you know anything about who has Tony captive?" When Thor slowly shook his head Pepper called out in a much louder voice, "JARVIS, are you there?"

The robot's voice was somewhat relaxing, "Right here, Miss Potts. As always, how can I help you?"

Pepper hesitated, then leaned her head on Thor's thick, muscular arm, "Dim the lights, we are having a movie night. Oh, and I want you to do some research about the infamous 'Magneto'! I want to know everything about him by dawn!"

The robot in the corner, Dumbie, stopped what he wdroning and came over to Pepper with a box of tissues for now crying Pepper Potts, "Thankyou Dumbie," Pepper managed to get out between sobs, "do you want to watch _Monty Python: The Holy Grail _with us?" Pepper took that as a YES, because the robot almost broke the lamp next to him!

* * *

**OMG! One of my big sisters watched 'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' and 'Guardians of the Galaxy' with me today and _I _almost knocked something over. Oops! Anyway I had an idea that any of you might enjoy. I thought that after the new Avengers movie comes out I will make a sequel to this story! I know that it is getting ahead of myself, but I am addicted to anything Marvel related. **

**As always, reviews and PMs are welcome and thanks to every one, but especially to... Raven Heartz, Joker-Girl-Kelly, Caitlynn Sidhe and Purple Pixie5 for your continued support and all of your prompts. I didn't get to all of them int his chapter, but hey, I will try to get all ofthem in here somewhere!**

**So, I am trying to make these coming chapters a bit longer. Here is a start! I hope it is good, myjob is to write it, not read it!**

**Okay I need to stop rambling on now, we could be here for hours! Plus, Tony Stark needs to be rescued!**


	6. The Cave

**Hey guys! I was just thinking about How long it has been since I last updated! And honestly can't remember the last time I did, so here we go! If you keep reading this story, I will keep writing! :)**

**You might not get some stuff in this chapter, unless you have seen IRON MAN 3 and any of the X MEN movies! :)**

**Sorry if this chapter doesn't make any sense, like, at all! I can be a confusing person sometimes! **

**DISCLAIMER: Only the mistakes and silly parts are mine! I do, however, want to get a zillion dollars and buy Marvel. I know, good luck Wookie!**

* * *

"Not-Again!" Tony managed to get out, in between hard breathes. He was tied to bed frame, "Where..." Tony tried to talk again but found it useless. He began to clear his vision, and saw a man sitting in the corner of the room. Well not really a man, more of a toad. A woman with strait, red hair and blue scaly skin was walking directly towards Tony. He winced as the woman-creature-thing put her, sharp-nailed, finger tip under his chin.

"No need to stress," the woman said, "we won't hurt you, Mister Stark." After she finished her sentence, she flicked her finger and caused Tony's head to move around a little bit.

Besides the blue creatures beauty, Tony found himself staring, then he cleared his throat and tried to speak again. This time, he succeeded, "Where am I? And, who are you?"

The green, toad-thing in the corner began to speak, maybe so the woman didn't need to waste her precious voice, "You are being held captive by none other than the most famous mutant, Magneto," just the name was enough to send a shiver down Tony's spine, "I am Toad..."

Tony earned himself a slap from the blue creature by making a comment, "Oh wow! That's obvious, who would have guessed that your name is 'Toad'!"

Toad glared at Tony, then continued, "And this is Mystique. We are mutants. I'm sure you know all about mutants, because your friend..."

Mystique cut him off, "I _believe _that you have met 'Bruce Banner'," Tony looked shocked, "Oh, you _have_ met him then? I do believe that you know about his mutation."

Tony was getting annoyed at these 'mutants' and piped-up again, in a slightly rougher tone, "Gamma exposure," The mutants looked somewhat confused so Tony continued, "Gamma exposure!" He confirmed, not realizing that the blue creat-Mystique was coming towards him again. He braced himself for another slap, but her hand stopped right next to his face, she pointed at him before turning around to an older man's voice.

"That is quite enough, thank you!" How was the man familiar, Tony didn't know, but the dark figure was coming towards the bed on which Tony was, still planning an escape route from. He was still tied to it too.

"What have you done with my suit?" Tony demanded. The only response he got was...

"It is nice to see you too, Anthony." The older man was making a joke, that only the other mutants found funny, "Now tell me, young Stark, would you ever like to see your friends again?" Tony knew strait away that Magneto was talking about the other Avengers.

"Why the hell would you care who my friends are?" Tony answered the question with a question.

The older man smirked and began to talk again, "Or maybe someone a little more, what is the word, _precious _to you. How about your beloved Pepper Potts?" Tony winced as Mystique whispered something into Magneto's ear, "Mystique has done some research and she tells me that Pepper is expecting," Mystique whispered something else into Magneto's ear, then he chuckled softly, and slightly evil, "And she is pregnant with your child?"

Tony winced once more, then hardened up as a plan came to his mind, he got here in MARK 42! Without giving away his mischievous plan, he spoke in a harsh tone, "Alright _Magneto, _what is it that you want with me?"

The man smirked again, but it disappeared as fast as it came, "No Mister Stark, it is not _you _that I want. Did you know that I can manipulate metal? Yes? Well then I guess you will think from there..." Tony's face had a hint of understanding on it, so Magneto went on, "Yes your suits are made from metal, are they not?"

Tony seemed shocked about how much these people knew about him, "How did you find out all this stuff about me?"

Toad, Mystique and Magneto all laughed, then Mystique spoke with a soft, sort of flirting tone, "Well handsome, let's just say we know a couple of people who are telepathic!" She came too close for Tony's comfort and Tony tried to pull away from her arms, but of course, he was still tied to the bed frame!

* * *

**MEANWHILE: AT STARK TOWER...**

There was a knock on the Lobby's door. Agent Coulson and Agent Hill were having a conversation just near there and got the door for the, simply dressed, man.

"Hello! My name is Phil Coulson and this is Maria Hill. We are part of SHIELD. How can we help you?"

The man replied simply, "Um-Oh, I am Logan. But you may know me as..."

Maria interrupted, "Wolverine! Hi," She gave a little wave, "how are you?" Coulson gave Maria an unexplainable emotion, but signaled for her to continue, "um, what-I did some research, okay. Would you like to come upstairs?"

Logan looked a bit confused, but managed a small smile, "Thanks! Is-ah, is Pepper Potts here by any chance?" Agent Hill opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a tall, dark-ish skinned man, in a long black coat and a small black eye patch covering his left eye?

"Yes, She is here!" he said firmly, "did you want to see her?"

Logan replied quickly, "Yes, I know where..." he leaned in closer so no one else could hear him talk, "I know where Tony Stark is!"

...

When Agent Coulson led Maria and Logan up to the Avengers, plus Pepper, they only found what seemed like a group of children. Thor was spread out on one of the sofas and Bruce was leaning on him, Steve was also laying on a single-seated couch with Natasha's head on one of the couch's arms and legs over the other, she was laying on Steve. Pepper, on the other hand, was sitting at the bench sipping a cup of coffee, reading a magazine!

She realized that she had visitors and greeted them, "Hi Phil! What's wrong?"

Logan stepped out from behind Maria and said, "Are you Pepper Potts? What am I saying of course you are."

Pepper was a little scared, "Yes," she said slowly, "and who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I am Logan, but you may know me as Wolverine. Anyway, I know where Tony Stark is and I also know everything there is to know about Magneto. I know what Magneto's plans are!"

Logan explained everything to Pepper. She almost started to cry but held back the tears from just running down her face, then asked, "Can you help us save him? And if you can't, I suggest you leave!"

Logan then said how quickly he can heal and goes on to tell her that he has survived meeting Magneto. Pepper piped-up again, "Well, I am going to go with you!"

"No! you're not going anywhere! You are two months away from giving birth and this guy is no one to get in the way of!" A tired, croaky voice came from behind Logan. Pepper smiled and rushed to the man's side. It was Clint. Natasha heard his voice, jumped up and almost knocked him over.

Steve was left startled and fell off the couch. Clint spoke again, "Um-Nat, NAT! Remember, two broken ribs!"

Natasha remembered and asked something immediately, "Wait, how do you know what was going on? And how did know that Pepper was two months away from her due date?"

Clint thought for a minute, "Yes, I was unconscious, but I am not deaf! And JARVIS pretty much filled me in on everything that has happened over the last few weeks."

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing! I did say that Clint would be in the next chapter, (maybe) and I thought I would put him in here. If you have any questions, just ask me in a PM or review. I am thinking of how to bring some of the other X-MEN in and I think that I found how! Thanks for all the reviews and thank you everyone who I still reading, (clearly you are still reading), so thank you! Please no one hate me for what I have done to the Avengers, I know what I am doing! :) I am a man with a plan, but I am not a man, I do have a plan though!**

**PS. Can you please review or something so I know when to update again, and for future chapters too! Thanks guys! **


End file.
